


A Change Will Do You Good (Reloaded)

by silverruffian



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Destruction, Dinosaurs, Family, Gen, Hurt Dean, Mark of Cain, Protective Sam Winchester, Revenge, Shapeshifting, War, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-20 12:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4786589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverruffian/pseuds/silverruffian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a multi-chap fic based on the original SPN/Jurassic World drabble I wrote for the SPN100 Challenge back in February 2015. The drabble word was scales. No major movie spoilers here, but I have made a few changes to Jurassic World. This is an AU, after all. Story title taken from the song by Sheryl Crow: A Change Will Do You Good.</p><p>Dean and Sam Winchester win an all-expenses paid trip to Jurassic World. What could possibly go wrong? A Supernatural/Jurassic World/Godzilla/Pacific Rim mash-up. </p><p>And away we go...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. naked came the strangers

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Change Will Do You Good (Drabble)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/143417) by silver ruffian. 



 

_**Chapter 1 – Naked came the strangers** _

_**Jurassic World Resort  
Raptor Paddock** _

Six raptors charged into the clearing in hot pursuit of one terrified squealing pig.

 _Perfect_ , Owen Grady thought. He and the rest of the workers had a bird's eye view as they stood on the catwalk above the paddock.

"Hold!" Grady called out. The beta raptor, Blue, skidded to a halt. Charlie, Delta and Echo did the same behind her. Bear and Lucky brought up the rear.

"Hey!"

They all looked up.

"Okay." Grady raised his right hand and used the clicker he held in his left. He clicked twice. "Eyes on me!"

Blue, Charlie and Echo squawked at each other and raised their heads higher to look at Owen. Delta was the sneaky one. At least she thought she was. She stared hard at Owen as she moved forward a little, her forearms raised over her chest. Her front claws twitched. She was thinking about grabbing something.

Or _someone_.

"I see you, Delta," Owen barked at her. "Now stand down. STAND DOWN, I SAID!"

Delta grunted, then swished her long tail back and forth. She lowered her arms and then relaxed visibly. Good. She remained docile, even when her sister Blue turned and snapped at her irritably.

Lucky and Bear didn't respond to his hand signals.

Not so good.

They backed away from the raptor pack and stared goggle-eyed at each other instead.

_Something was wrong._

The hair at the nape of Owen's neck rose up, stiff and painful.

_Oh crap._

Lucky and Bear glowed, a faint orange-red glow like a sunset.

"Damn!" one of the workers whispered.

The two raptors Changed.

The transformation must have hurt, because both beings groaned out loud. Striped grayish green scales smoothed into bare tan skin. Their long snouts shrunk. Hair sprouted like grass: shaggy dark brown on one head and spiky dark blond on the other.

The bend of their legs straightened out as their tails pulled back inside their bodies. Blunt fingernails replaced razor sharp claws; arms shifted and lengthened to human proportions.

Everyone - Owen, his crew and the four remaining velociraptors - reared back in shock.

Two human males stood where the raptors once did.

Two very _naked_ human males.

The freakishly tall one blushed. He placed both oversized hands over his privates. The blond shrugged and just stood there. He made no attempt to cover himself. He seemed totally at ease, never mind that he stood naked and defenseless just a few feet away from four ferocious predators. He looked up at the men and shrugged. _Yeah, like this is the first time y_ _ou ever saw a guy's dick._

The man had freckles and a curious looking reddish tattoo on the inside of his right arm. Both men had what looked like ink on the right side of their chests, a pentagram surrounded by a circle of black flames.

The raptor pack stared bug-eyed at the newcomers. Blue stepped back. She honked once, like a goose. In a human that noise obviously would have meant " _What the hell is this?_ "

* * *

"Sonofabitch," Dean Winchester whispered hoarsely.

Sam Winchester looked miserable. "Umm...we can explain this."

"And you won't believe it, either." Dean coughed. "Damn witch. You got pants we can borrow? I'm feelin' a draft here."

* * *

_**Hilton Isla Nublar Resort  
Suite 3185** _

_Damn damn damn!_

Rowena rolled her eyes. Those damned Winchesters were human again. She could feel it.

Worse yet, she _saw_ it.

The hallway faded out. She saw the raptor paddock, the animals and the humans.

Dinosaur scales into smooth human skin.

"Sonofabitch!"

Rowena hissed wordlessly to herself. Hades, she hated the Winchesters. Hated them both with the passion and fire of a million suns. Especially that green-eyed bastard, the eldest brother. She wasn't at all surprised that Fergus took a liking to that stupid sod. Fergus' name might be Crowley now, he might have been cunning enough to promote himself from Hell's top salesman to King of Hell, but in so many other ways her son never was very bright.

The vision faded away in an eye blink. Rowena leaned against the door jamb. She suddenly felt sick to her stomach. And very _very_ old. Ahhh, her magic just wasn't what it used to be. In the old days when she Changed someone the misbegotten bitch or bastard damn well stayed that way until she decided otherwise.

One of the housekeeping staff walked by pushing a cart filled with clean linen and bed blankets. He was a young human male, tall, slender, with olive skin, dark hair and eyes. He wore the light blue uniform of the housekeeping staff. He stopped, frowning. "Ma'm, are you all right?"

 _Ma'm? Ma'm?_ He looked at her like she was an old lady or something. She absolutely hated that.

She raised her head and managed a slight smile. "Oh – oh no, thank you. I'm just a little tired, that's all." She waved her right hand in the air. "There's so much to see here." She batted her eyelashes coquettishly at the young man. He was unmoved. "It's overwhelming."

Any other time Rowena would have hexed him right on the spot. She would have taken his mind and his will, pushed him into her suite and onto her bed and had her way with him. Not this time. The way her luck and her magic was going she'd probably turn him into a toad instead.

"Are you sure? I could call for the doctor if you'd like."

Rowena nodded again. "I'm sure. Thank you again." She fumbled in her purse for her key card. Her fingers slid over the long glass vial containing the unicorn tongue, several paper packets of various herbs and the jawbone of a small ass.

She scowled to herself. _Where in blazes was that damned card?_

Her fingers skated across smooth plastic and she yanked it out impatiently. Finally! Her hands shook. Opening the door required two swipes to the lock, not one.

The young man stood there patiently until she smiled at him wanly and opened the door. Being clumsy like that in front of a mere human made her even angrier. Rowena slammed the door behind her with more force than was necessary as she stomped inside the room.

Life was _so_ unfair nowadays. She was on the outs with that ungrateful son of hers. The fact that he wanted to kill her was even more worrisome. And if the Grand Coven caught up to her that most likely would not end well. For her.

Something stirred underneath the bed. She knew they wouldn't come out. Not just now. Not yet. They weren't the brightest minions she'd ever had, but they were smart enough to sense that she was in a bad mood and to stay out of her way.

Rowena sat down at the table near the huge bay window. Something else bothered her. She had a very strong feeling that the Winchesters knew she was aware that they'd changed back.

Worse than that, she sensed _them_. They were close. Very VERY close.

The notion really displeased her. It took an effort to quiet her mind, to reach inside herself.

_Are you there, you bastards? Inside my head?_

Something stirred, a foreign presence.

One. Then two.

The first one kept silent. It felt human enough. The second was tainted with satanic influence. It chuckled darkly. That sound promised extreme pain and red murder.

_See you later, Broom Hilda._

The intruders faded quickly away.

That chilled her to the bone. She didn't know how long they'd lurked there or how much they knew. This called for a change of plans now, if she was going to be successful. When the brothers told the truth, the humans who ran this wretched place wouldn't believe them. Not until it was too late.

That made Rowena smile.

The ancient witch took several deep breaths to calm herself. Staying agitated like that would do no good.

Several minutes later her heartbeat slowed and her mood improved.

"It's all right. I won't hurt you."

No response.

"Come on out, my lovelies," Rowena said warmly. "We're all dear friends here."

Two creatures cautiously crept out from underneath the bed. They eyed the witch warily, then bounded onto the table. They were raptors, but they were only six inches tall.

Rowena's smile grew wider.

"Are you lonely for your friends, my wee ones?" the witch purred. Lucky amused herself by grabbing at her pack mate's tail. Bear turned and growled at her.

Rowena stroked underneath their chins with the pads of her fingers. The raptors leaned into her touch and made soft trilling sounds. "You'll see them soon enough when I make you big again. "

Bear reared back, nipped at Rowena's fingertips and then bobbed her head up and down at Lucky. She seemed very pleased with herself. Lucky nodded back and squealed her approval. She stepped forward, snapped and missed at Rowena's hand, then back-pedaled, grinning.

Rowena waggled her finger at the rowdy mini-beasts. "Now now. Save that toothy mayhem for the Winchesters."

* * *

__**Operations Control Center**  
Jurassic World  


Live camera feeds from cameras all over the park flashed on the wall screens and the workstations, but everyone's attention was focused on the center screen.

The two raptors morphed again into naked human males.

Park Manager Claire Dearing stood in the center of the room. She shook her head in disbelief. "There has to be a reasonable explanation for this."

"There isn't," Owen Grady resisted the impulse to rub at the corkscrew of tension he felt between his eyes. He felt a headache coming on. It was going to be a long day, especially if Claire was going to play Queen of Denial all day. "The technology doesn't lie."

 _Oh dear._ Claire could see was freckles and muscles. And lots of bare, tan skin. She couldn't tear her eyes away at first. This was a joke. A prank. It had to be. Things like this just didn't happen in the real world. Her mouth firmed into a thin hard line. "I can't accept that. This vid has been altered somehow."

Owen laughed, a humorless sound. "Really? Come on, you know that isn't true. Hoskins saw the same video, and he _still_ thinks I'm nuts. Me and the other twenty guys who were up on the catwalk this morning all saw the same thing."

"Then how do you explain this?" Claire snapped.

Owen didn't seem to notice her harsh tone. "I can't. I don't know what happened to Lucky and Bear. They were normal until a week ago. Then things got weird. They paired off. They were always together, closer than they were before, away from the others. They'd stand side by side staring at the fence, like they were looking for a way to get out of the paddock. That's not unusual. Raptors are notorious escape artists. But this time was different." His eyes narrowed. "Hold it. Freeze that, will you?"

Lowery the tech hesitated. Owen wasn't in charge. Claire was. Lowery turned and stared at her, clearly asking for permission.

Claire sighed. "Fine. Do it."

The tech tapped several buttons on his console.

"Now go back a few frames. Okay. Zoom in on the blond guy. Get as close as you can on the inside of his right arm."

"There?"

"Yeah. Okay, see? The mark on the inside of his arm? Lucky had the same mark in the exact same place."

"So what's your point?" Claire obviously didn't like the direction this conversation was going.

"My point is she didn't have that before. I imprinted on these animals from birth. I see them every single day. The mark appeared on her a week ago. I didn't know what it was. Didn't look like an infection or an injury. I figured your eggheads in the lab had spliced in the wrong gene or something, so I talked to Doc Wu about her. He didn't know what the hell I was talking about. That's not the only thing that was off about those two. Do you know what color a raptor's eyes are?"

Claire tossed her head irritably. "I don't...what does that have to do with this?"

"Normal raptor eyes are mostly yellow with brown striations in the pupil. Lucky's eye color was moss green." Owen nodded at the blond man onscreen. "Just like his. Bear's eyes were hazel. Just like the other guy's. They weren't that color before."

Claire's lovely face even hardened into that damnable official mask that Owen disliked so much. Efficient, humorless. She shook her head again as if to deny what she'd seen and brushed a strand of bright red hair away from her face. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"There's still the matter of what they did with the two missing assets. Hoskins' men found a gun in their room."

Owen ignored that. "I want you to look at what comes next."

On the screen the nude men stood quietly. The velociraptors backed away, slowly, cautiously, and then silently slipped into the wooded area, one by one.

"See? That shouldn't have happened."

"What?"

"The pack should have attacked those guys. Torn them limb from limb."

The rest of the scene was chaotic. Armed security swarmed into the paddock, threw blankets over the men and hustled them out. A line of men covered their retreat with weapons drawn.

"You had control over them," Claire said stiffly. She was determined to ignore this strange new reality.

"No, I didn't. Not then. The raptors should have attacked. They should have, but they didn't. They were just as freaked out and confused as the rest of us."

"You're giving human emotions to an animal."

"No, I'm not." Owen nodded at the screen. "Those two men were Lucky and Bear. And Blue and the rest of the pack knew it."

TBC next week


	2. 50 pounds of crazy in a 5 pound bag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean feels pressure from the Mark of Cain to go on a killing spree. Rowena ramps up her plan to cause widespread mayhem.

_**A/N:**_ Actor Vincent D'Onofrio plays Victor Hoskins in _Jurassic World._ He also played Detective Robert Goren in _Law and Order: Criminal Intent_. Kathryn Erbe played Goren's partner, Alex Eames.

_**A/N the 2nd:**_ Dean's comment about Sam and the ruler was taken from _Mystery Spot_.

* * *

_**Jurassic World** _  
_**Security Office** _

Dean felt okay. Better than okay, really. He felt pretty damn good, aside from the fact that his stomach rumbled a little. He was hungry. The bitch of it was that if he and Sam hadn't Changed when they did this morning they would've gotten their food reward after the morning training session.

Rat tasted like rabbit. Who knew?

Later there was the daily pig run at 2PM to look forward to. They got to eat that one when they caught it. Being a raptor, even a chick raptor, wasn't bad once he got used to it. Balancing that damn tail was the hard part.

The corners of his mouth quirked upward in a slight smile. _'m glad I'm two legged again and I got my boys back._

So far it didn't look like these folks were too big on providing grub. Clothes, sure. Black Jurassic World tee shirts, dark blue polyester pants and black loafers. Hell, he and Sam looked like dorks. No food. No pie. So far just talk.

Dean sat relaxed and easy in his chair. The Mark of Cain purred underneath his skin. He looked down at the shiny steel cuffs around his wrists. The idea that these bastards thought they could contain him was pretty damned amusing. He could break those cuffs apart without much effort. He knew he could.

He wanted to.

The two armed guards standing behind him and Sammy would go down first. It would be so damn easy. Then he'd go after the big bearded guy sitting behind the desk. The nameplate said Victor Hoskins. Big whoop. The armed guards were the bigger threat, but this dude irritated the hell out of him. Freaking big shot.

Dean looked bored.

He wasn't.

In his mind's eye he broke the cuffs apart in one smooth motion. Down went both guards, then Dean turned and leaped onto the desk. Hoskins jerked backwards. The back of the chair banged into the wall. He had nowhere else to go. Dean rumbled laughter. The deer in the headlights look on the dude's face was so damn funny.

_No._

Flesh and bone broke apart so easily underneath his fingers.

_Stop._

He ripped Hoskins' throat out. With his teeth. Blood, wet, warm and coppery. Dean could taste it.

_Get a grip, you stupid sonofabitch..._

He could do it.

He could splatter those expensive blue walls with warm red blood. For a moment tearing into someone was _all_ he wanted, more than anything else in the whole world...

_STOP IT! THAT'S THE MARK TALKING, YOU DAMN FOOL-_

Dean blinked. Suddenly he felt more like himself, more inside his own head. The hum and purr of the Mark was background noise again.

Hoskins didn't react. Neither did the two guards. Okay. So he hadn't laughed out loud. The idea of murder hadn't shown on his face. Nobody suspected a damned thing.

Dean relaxed.

_I can handle this. Damn right I can. All on my own. Don't need any help._

Dean flicked a glance at Sam.

Sam stared at him like he knew exactly what was on Dean's mind.

_Shit. Shit!_

Dean's face blanked. Deep inside he felt a stab of panic that chilled him to the bone. Sam didn't know what was inside his head, did he? This wasn't the same damn thing that enabled them to get inside Rowena's funky skull, was it?

Sasquatch wasn't about to all emo in front of Hoskins and the others, but Dean had to know for sure. He shrugged, then looked Sam in the eyes and thought at him: _Sam Winchester sleeps with a ruler next to his bed. He measures himself every morning and cries._

Nothing. Sam didn't react.

No bitchface.

Dean relaxed. He was alone inside his head. Sam only suspected.

A stranger wouldn't have known what was going on between them; both brothers had their game faces on. They looked calm, almost to the point of seeming bored. The way they communicated now wasn't supernatural, like that head trip with Rowena. This was that damn brotherly bond that was all too human.

_What?_

Sam's calm expression changed slightly; he quirked an eyebrow at his brother. _You okay?_

_Hell yes. I'm super._

Sam still didn't look convinced.

Dean sat back in his chair. Everything was okay.

He was fine.

Just dandy.

* * *

_**Jurassic World  
Botanical Garden** _

Roman Miller stood in the staff room swaying slightly from side to side. His eyes leaked blood. He didn't care. The other maintenance guys standing around, Jameson, Hendricks, and Stafford, bled too. That didn't matter. None of it did. The only thing that mattered was the red-haired woman who stood in the center of the group.

_God, she's beautiful,_ Miller thought. The memory of the woman walking into the room was distant, vague, like it happened to someone else years ago, when it was really only moments before. He remembered opening his mouth, remembered saying "Ma'm, this is a restricted area."

She made a peculiar gesture with her right hand. The words she spoke (" _Ethrike morhes hommus stue!_ ") bored into his skull.

And then he felt so much better.

No more pain. No more confusion.

"I'll do anything for you," Miller murmured. The others nodded eagerly in agreement. "Even kill..."

The red haired woman smiled.

"My darlings, there are some things in your lovely garden that I need, and I'm rather pressed for time. I have to have them before sunset tonight."

"Anything for you," the men murmured. "Anything..."

"Good. Here."

The workers moaned aloud as something brushed against the insides of their skulls. Their vision blurred, and then came back with crystal clarity. They all knew what she wanted. She put pictures inside their heads.

"There now." She put her hand up, caressed the face of each man in turn. They leaned into her touch. "I need as much of each flower that you can gather," she cooed. "If anyone tries to stop you, you know what to do. Be quick. Hide the bodies in the bushes if that happens. We certainly don't want to upset the tourists, now do we?"

Roman Miller shook his head _no_ and grinned widely. So did the other workers. Maybe they'd get the chance to kill for her after all.

* * *

_**Jurassic World  
Security Office** _

Victor Hoskins prided himself on being a damn good judge of character. Sizing people up was a part of the job, after all. The two men found in the raptor paddock? He definitely had their number.

If these two hadn't won that Biggerson's Restaurant Jurassic World contest, there was no way they could afford coming to the park in the first place. They were low class. Probably worked some blue collar job back in the states. Neither man appeared to be deranged. There was no smell of alcohol and no visible signs of drug use, but stripping naked and leaping into a pen filled with dangerous animals certainly qualified as pretty damned crazy. And the story they kept telling was even crazier.

According to what little information there was in the file the freakishly tall one's name was Ward Cleaver. His buddy, the male model, was identified as Edward Clark Haskell Jr.

Those names were obviously just as fake as the raptor paddock surveillance video. Raptors changing into people? Nah, Hoskins didn't believe a word of it. Somebody  
was playing a joke. A bad one. And when he found out exactly who, he'd make them wish they'd never been born.

Hoskins leaned forward. He smiled, and his eyes softened. He could fake empathy and sincerity with the best of them. "Guys, look, I'm just trying to understand what's going on here, okay? I get where you're coming from. I do. You won that contest. Round trip air fare, all expenses paid. Time to have a few laughs. Live a little. Cut loose. I get it. We've all been there, am I right?"

Neither man said a word. The taller one merely shrugged.

"That story you told us, about the witch and you two being hunters. That was amazing." Hoskins spread both hands open. That gesture meant _I'm here for you. You can open up to me._ "Why don't you tell me what's _really_ going on, huh? I'll listen."

Haskell leaned over to his partner. He raised both hands and circled his right ear with his index finger as best he could with the cuffs on as he said _sotto voce:_ "He thinks we're crazy." He lowered his hands to his lap. "From a scale of one to ten, what d'ya think?"

"Ummm...five."

"Dude. Seriously?"

"Well, yeah. Bobby Goren uses that tactic on _Law and Order: Criminal Intent_."

Haskell nodded. "Goren does it better. On a scale from one to ten I'd give ol' Vic here a three."

"Why so?" Cleaver looked thoughtful.

"His fake sincerity needs work." Pretty boy looked around the office. "Where's Eames? I always did like her. She was a babe."

Unbelievable. They were critiquing his interrogation technique.

Hoskins' eyes went as hard as flint. "Tell me something. What drugs are you guys on? Or is this the real deal? Fifty pounds of crazy in a five pound bag?"

He didn't wait for an answer. "Speaking of which..." he opened up the large desk drawer and pulled out two evidence bags. "I had my guys toss your rooms." He smiled as he lifted up one of the clear plastic bags. "Really nice collection of fake IDs you have here. Angus Young. Homeland Security. Peter Griffin. Federal Aviation Administration." He held up the other bag. That one contained a Colt 1911 with fancy chrome and silver grips. "That's a lovely tricked out pimp gun. Nice!"

Cleaver sighed. "Dude, didn't I tell you to leave that at home?"

"Hey, I felt naked without it." Haskell glared at Hoskins. "When we leave I expect to get all our stuff back."

Hoskins scowled. This stopped being funny minutes ago. "Okay. Enough with the comedy routine. We might not have orange prison jumpsuits but we do have a nice containment cell with your names on it. You'll be confined while I decide what to do with you next. There's still the matter of those two missing raptors."

The guards stepped forward. Haskell and Cleaver rose to their feet.

Haskell smirked as the guard nudged him in the back to get going."Suit yourself. When the shit hits the fan you'll know where to find us."

* * *

_**Pop culture references:** _

Edward Clark Haskell Jr – Eddie Haskell, from the tv show "Leave It To Beaver"

Ward Cleaver – Beaver's dad

Peter Griffin – Family Guy tv show

Angus Young – Lead guitarist for the band AC/DC

TBC


End file.
